BronyDanceParty
BronyDanceParty is a male American animator and artist. He is most well known within the brony fandom for making PMVs (Pony Music Videos) to go with popular brony music. Initially made using ponies modeled from Pony Creator, his animations are now made with original art.__TOC__ 20 Percent Cooler Remix Music Video PMV 20 Percent Cooler Remix Music Video is a PMV based on Alex S.'s remix of 20 Percent Cooler by Ken Ashcorp. The first music video made by BronyDanceParty, the character models were all made using GeneralZoi's Pony Creator. The video features Ken Ashcorp's OC singing the song on a stage while the OC of Alex S. listens with Vinyl Scratch near remixing equipment and the OC of BronyDanceParty listens in the audience with various characters. The video was featured on Equestria Daily a day after being uploaded on YouTube. Rainbow Factory Music Video PMV Rainbow Factory Music Video is a PMV based on Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster. Despite it's name, it is not inspired by the fanfic that was also inspired by the song. In the video, the OCs of WoodenToaster and BronyDanceParty are workers at the factory and the former sings the song while various pegasi are turned into rainbows by other workers. The character models were made using General Zoi's Pony Creator. The image of the factory seen in the video was made by past1978. The music video was featured on Equestria Daily two days after being uploaded on YouTube. It is currently the most viewed video on BronyDanceParty's channel. Autumn (Derpy Hooves) Music Video PMV Autumn (Derpy Hooves) Music Video is a PMV based on "Autumn (Derpy Hooves)" by Jackle App. Most character models in the video were made using Pony Creator. However, Jackle App's OC was created by Zwivel. The music video was featured on Equestria Daily the day after it was uploaded on YouTube. The video depicts Jackle App singing about Derpy Hooves intermixed with scenes of Derpy spending time with Dinky and BronyDanceParty's OC interacting with a romantic partner. The final scene of the video also features the OCs of Lonelywolfcore and DesireeAleece who provided additional art. September Music Video PMV September Music Video is a PMV based on "September" by The Living Tombstone and Mic The Microphone. The character models seen in the video were made using Pony Creator while the background was made by Helhoof. Lonelywolfcore provided additional help. The video currently viewable on YouTube is a reupload because the original had a lip sync error. It was featured on Equestria Daily one day after being reuploaded. The video begins with ponies panicking shortly before an explosion. In the next scene, The Living Tombstone's OC awakens to find Ponyville in a post-apocalyptic state with dead ponies everywhere as he tries to figure out what happened while singing the song. A flashback shows the OC of Mic The Microphone seemingly preparing to destroy Ponyville in a mad state while TheLivingTombstone's OC attempts to stop him. A later flashback instead reveals that it was actually The Living Tombstone's OC who was responsible for the destruction of Ponyville. Beyond Her Tomb Music Video PMV Beyond Her Tomb Music Video is a PMV based on "Beyond Her Tomb" by MicTheMicrophone which is itself based on a Living Tombstone remix of "Beyond Her Garden" by WoodenToaster. The video centers on Carrot Top who is shunned by the village. After managing to bring an attacker to his knees, she shows kindness only to be burned in her house leaving behind carrots. The song is sung primarily by the OCs of WoodenToaster and MicTheMicrophone but also includes the music talents of iBringDaLULZ. ABluSkittle, Lonelywolfcore, Helhoof, and TomA62975 were the visual artists for the video. The character models were made using Pony Creator while the background image of Ponyville was gotten from the MLP Wikia. The video was featured on Equestria Daily the same day it was uploaded on YouTube. Monster Music Video PMV Monster Music Video is a PMV based on "Monster" by the Aviators and Omnipony. Unlike in the case of the others, the video does not depict an OC singing the song. Instead, the video depicts Discord self-reflecting and thinking of Princess Celestia while at the same spreading chaos across Equestria. TeithePony is the sound designer while ABluSkittle, Greavy, AlanaMixPony, and Nitrouspony are the visual artists. Character models were made using Pony Creator. The video was featured on Equestria Daily along with the original song on the same day the music video was uploaded on YouTube. The Master Smile Project Music Video Love Me Cheerilee Music Video Awoken Music Video PMV Awoken Music Video is a PMV based on "Awoken" by H8_Seed and WoodenToaster. ABluSkittle is the visual artist and all characters were made using Pony Creator. The video acts as a sequel to the "Rainbow Factory" video. It depicts H8_Seed working under BronyDanceParty at the factory. At one point, he begins to feel guilty and spares the life of one of the pegasi meant to be turned into a rainbow. The video follows H8_Seed's attempt to escape. H8_Seed's successful escape and reuniting with ABluSkittle leads to BronyDanceParty being killed instead. Scenes of WoodenToaster singing the song are intermixed into the video. On the same day it was uploaded onto YouTube, the video was featured on Equestria Daily. VIP Clouds Music Video PMV VIP Clouds Music Video is a PMV based on "Clouds" by Omnipony. Because the song lacks original lyrics, the music video does not feature any OCs singing. The video depicts a couple of pegasi led by a commander attacking Ponyville and its citizens (including the OCs of BronyDanceParty, ABluSkittle, and Omnipony). At one point, some of the attacking pegasi hurt a filly Fluttershy. Seeing this, the commander orders her followers to withdraw from the town. ABluSkittle, Spades, and Jesse Knight are the visual artists. Slendermane also appears briefly in the video. The video was featured on Equestria Daily on the day it was uploaded on YouTube. Great to be Different Music Video Nightmare Night Music Video PMV Nightmare Night Music Video is the most recent PMV by BronyDanceParty and is based on "Nightmare Night" by WoodenToaster and MicTheMicrophone. ABluSkittle is the visual artist. The video depicts the OCs of BronyDanceParty, MicTheMicrophone, WoodenToaster and ABluSkittle telling the story of Nightmare Night to a crowd of foals from a stage and using special effects to scare them before being scared themselves when the real Nightmare Moon seems to appear suddenly at the end. Four days after releasing the video, BronyDanceParty uploaded a "Behind the Scenes" video showing aspects of the PMV's development. References See also *Big Macintosh VS Blueblood Category:Fanmade videos Category:YouTubers Category:Animators Category:Artists